In love with a werewolf
by Jameson Meylar
Summary: Jamie is in love with Rahne. He doesn't want to tell her. See what happens in this first-person Jamie/Rahne story.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, have legal rights to the characters and places in the following story.**

Ever day, she sees me. Heh, thing is, she doesn't see the real me. She sees her friend. The guy that'll do anything for her, at the drop of a hat. She doesn't see the guy who wants to spend every single moment with her. She doesn't see the guy who loves her with all of his heart. At least, I don't think she does. My name is James Madrox, and I'm in love with a werewolf. Well, she's not really a werewolf. She's really a girl who has the mutant ability to turn into a wolf, and also into a wolf/human. Her name is Rahne Sinclair. She's my best friend, and the love of my life.

She smiles at me, a lot. I can see through her smile, sometimes. I know that she's not as happy as much as she wants me to think. I've seen her alone, in her room, crying out to God, asking why she has to be what she is. It kills me to see her like that. But there's nothing I can do. If I told her how I feel about her, then she may never see me the same. Our friendship may be ruined. I'd rather be her friend that nothing at all.

Part of me believes every bit of that. Part of me doesn't, however. Those two parts tell me, exactly, that. They do it so much, that I almost want to hit them. Thing is, I don't know which parts of me they are. There are so many mes within me. Some of them love life. Some hate it. Some even hate me. Some have tried to kill me. I don't think Rahne knows about that, though. I mean, even if she did, she probably wouldn't consider it to be me wanting to kill me. Well, she, may, partially consider that. Seeing as it would be. But those are other mes, and yet the same me.

I hate being a mutant. But, this story isn't about me. Sort of. It is, but it isn't. It's not about me hating me. It's about me, and many more of me, loving a girl who doesn't know who we really are.


	2. Blowing her off

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this stuff. Rawr**

It's late. I'm sitting in the kitchen, drinking a soda. I'm passed out in the rec room, beside the pool table. I'm taking a shower. I'm reading a book. I'm doing homework. I'm browsing the internet. I'm thinking of her. I'm doing all of these things, at the same time. I'm James Madrox, and this is what I do. I multi-task. I guess that's my mutant think. The ability to do multiple things at the same time. In a sense. I'm wondering why I'm still awake. I should be in bed, sleeping. I can't sleep though. Well, one of me can. Then again, he was practicing some pool for hours. But, that's neither here nor there. What is, on the other hand, is the fact that I can't seem to get her off my mind.

Crap! I hear footsteps. It's her. She looks at me. The me in the kitchen. "What are you doing up?" she asks. I don't know how to answer. I just sigh, and take another sip of my soda. She continues to look at me. I look at her.

"I can't sleep." I say.

"Well, one of you can." She replies.

I just nod and roll my eyes.

"What's up?" she asks me. "This isn't like you."

"How would you know?" Ouch. I just sounded like a total jerk. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. I…" she stops me.

"I understand." She smiles. I can't help but smile also. "Now, tell me. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing!" OUCH! I did it again! I smack my self in the face. She sends me a mean glare. "Look, I keep thinking. It's annoying me. I'm sorry. I can't do this right now." She frowns as I walk away.

I'm James Madrox, and that was me completely blowing off my best friend. God! I can be such a jerk. I don't know why I did that. I wish I could go back and apologize. I just can't bring my self to do it. I'm afraid of what she'd say. I just need to go to bed. So I do. I walk through the halls, and absorb all of my dupes that I pass by. There is only one left.. He's the one in the shower. I hope that he doesn't end up talking to Rahne. I don't feel like going to absorb him. I just let him be.

I go to my bed, and try to sleep. I can't, however. Rahne is, still, on my mind. I toss and turn all night long, doing everything I can to sleep. Nothing works. Not a single thing will allow me to sleep. All I can do is get out of bed, and go to her room. I do, exactly, that. I go to her door, and knock on it. She answers, and rubs her eyes. I look at her, almost in tears, and say "I am so sorry for the way I acted earlier."

Maybe, now, I can get some sleep.

"Just let it go. Ye had a bad day." She says. Lately, she had been trying to hide her accent. It slips out when she's not able to concentrate well. I sigh, and walk away. I wish I could tell her. I really do. I just can't.

As I'm walking to my room, I hear a knock on a door. I look back and see me standing at Rahne's doorway. I see her also. It's the dupe who took a shower. NO! HE JUST KISSED HER! I want to absorb him. I want to stop him. And yet I don't. I watch. I don't know why. I just do. She seems to like it. I'm confused, but decide to walk to bed. I'll absorb him in the morning.


	3. Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this stuff**

I wake up at about 9:30. I get dressed, and go to the kitchen. Rahne's at the counter, looking at me. I bet I know why. She's smiling. It's a real smile. I know it.

"Jamie." She says. "Why did you kiss me?"

"That wasn't me. It was a dupe." I reply.

"Well, why?"

I sigh, get some juice, drink it, and walk away. I'm James Madrox, and that was me not wanting to tell her why a duplicate of me kissed her. I'm in love with her. She doesn't know.

Later that day, I'm sitting, alone, underneath a tall willow tree. Rahne walks up to me, and sits down beside me. I don't want to talk, and yet I do. It's complicated, I guess. She looks at me in a way that makes me feel like the biggest jerk in the world. "Look." I say. "I'm sorry for everything. I just…" I begin to have trouble speaking. There's no way I'm telling her the truth. Thing is, I can't dodge her forever. "I don't know why he kissed you. I, also, don't know why I just stood there and didn't stop him. You looked like you enjoyed it, though."

She smiles, and licks her teeth. "Yeah, I did. It was unexpected." She says. "You're a very good kisser."

"Thanks?"

She laughs, slightly. "Is there something that you want to tell me, Jamie?" she asks.

"No. There's not" I lie. I want to tell her how I feel.

"OK, well, um, about the kiss." She begins, and then pauses for a moment. "It wasn't anything. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Um, what do you think of Alex Summers?"

"He's a nice guy, I guess. Why?" I begin to get nervous.

"We're sort of going out tomorrow night, on a date."

My heart falls apart, and a tear comes to my eye. I look away, so she doesn't see. "Um, OK. Have fun." I say. "I have some homework that I need to finish." And then I walk away.

I can't believe that she's going out with Alex Summers. I mean, Havok? Scott's younger brother? He hasn't lived with us long! I feel like breaking down, but I don't. I need to hold it all together. Thing is, I can't help but cry.

I decide to go to my room. There's nothing I can do. I wish there was, but there just isn't.


	4. There is this one girl

It's 11:00 PM. Rahne and Alex walk in the front door, laughing. Logan is looking at them, with his arms crossed. "It's past curfew." He says. "Chuck's gonna' wanna' see ya'." I don't know why he calls the professor, Chuck. He knows that he hates it. Then again, Logan is Logan. He knows I'm in the room. He and I had been talking for a little while. Well, I had been listening. He felt like telling some war stories. He usually doesn't. I figured that this was, probably, my only chance to hear anything about his past. It was interesting. A little too gory. But interesting, never-the-less.

I'm sitting on the couch, in the dark. Rahne and Alex begin to walk toward the professor's office. Rahne smiles, and says "Hey Jamie." As she walks. Her super-human smelling must have picked up my scent. It doesn't matter. At the moment, I don't, really, care about anything. Anything other their date. I still can't believe that Rahne went on a date with surfer boy. I figured that if she went on a date with anyone from here, it would be Sam Guthrie, the southern boy. They seemed to get along pretty well. He's a pretty cool guy. One of the few people that didn't really pick on me. I'm thrilled that she didn't go on a date with Bobby, the jerk of all trades.

I go to bed, and then wake up the next morning. It's 11:00 AM. Man! I slept for almost 12 hours. That doesn't, really, happen to me, much. Oh well. At least I, actually, slept more than a few hours. Lately, I hadn't been able to get much sleep. I've been thinking of Rahne too much.

There's a knock on my door, before I can even get completely dressed. "Hold on a sec!" I shout, and finish getting ready. When I'm ready, I open the door. It's Alex. "What do you want?" I say, sort of grumpily.

"Um, you're Rahne's best friend, right?" he asks.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"I guess you know that we went on a date." He says, and then I nod. "Well, I think that I wanna' do this again, sometime. I was just wondering if there were any crazy ex's that I may need to know about."

I let out a slight laugh that blends in with a yawn. "No. But there are some crazy dupes of mine that you may wanna' watch out for." I say.

He raises and eyebrow and says "Um, OK? What kind of crazy are they?"

"That's neither here nor there. What is, however, is the fact that we Jamie's really care about Rahne. She is, after all, our best friend. Do yourself a favor, and don't hurt her in any way."

"Um, thanks. I guess. Guess I'll see you around." He says, and begins to walk off.

"Guess so." I mumble.

I go to the Rec Room. Rahne is sitting in a chair. She looks over at me, and smiles. "Hey Jamie." She says.

"Hey Rahne. How was the date?" I say.

"It was fantastic. I think I really like him." She replies.

I feel as if lots of my dupes are frowning on the inside of me. "That's nice." I say. She nods, and I walk closer to her. "I don't have time for dating."

"I'm sure that ye'd find the time if ye found the right girl. I mean, ye can be in many places at once." She says.

"I guess." I shake my head, my eyes slightly closed.

"Any certain girl ye like?" she asks me.

"There's one, but I don't really think it'd work out."

"Really? Who is she?"

"I don't really feel like talking about it."

"Is it me?" she asks.

"No." I say, with, almost, no emotion in my voice. "She doesn't live here. We have a couple of classes together. I don't even think she knows I exist. I don't really care, though." I hate having to lie to my best friend. But, what would I do if I told her how I feel about her? That's my problem.

"Well, maybe ye should ask her." She says.

"Nah. It's just a little schoolboy crush. It'll pass in a week, or so. It usually does."

She nods and says "Well, anyway, I'm getting a little hungry. Ye wanna' go out and get some lunch?"

"Sure. I'd like that." I say. "I'm ready when you are."

She smiles, stands up, and we out the door.

I'm James Madrox, and I'm about to have lunch with the love of my life. I so hope it's not Chinese, though. If I have to eat another egg roll, I'm gonna' puke.


	5. Food, and then some

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, except for the plot.**

I'm at lunch, with Rahne. I'm not, really, hungry, but a burger and fries won't really hurt. The milkshake, on the other hand, may be overdoing it. I don't care. It's good, really good. Rahne seems to be enjoying her Sundae. I'm glad. I hope that this ends up being a good day. You never know with me. I'm James Madrox, hoping for better days.

After we finish our food, I want to leave. I don't get up, though. I'm not given a chance. Rahne speaks up, before I can. "So, Jamie, I get a feeling that you don't want me to date Alex." She says.

Here it comes. Not to pull a 1990's on myself, but; this is going to be nice…NOT! I just look at her and do a bold faced lie. "Nah, I'm fine with it." I say.

She raises her eyebrow, and looks at me as if she knows that I just lied to her. "Look, Jamie, ye can tell me the truth." She says. "I think ye like me."

I palm my face, not caring that it ends up creating a dupe. I absorb the dupe just as quick as I release him. I don't care if anyone saw it, or not. "Look, I don't know where you get that idea, but…" I'm cut off by a kiss. She, actually, kissed me. She moves back, and looks at the expression on my face.

"Just as I thought." She says. "Why dinna ye say anythin'?" she asks.

"I didn't want to complicate our friendship. I was worried that it would affect it in a bad way, and I love being your friend." I say, just as she begins to smile.

My hand is on the table, just setting there, and she puts her's on top of mine. She stares into my eyes and says "If ye would have asked me out, then I would have said yes. I sorta wanted this to be a date, Jamie. I really like ye, as more than a friend. I've been feelin' this was since we first met. I guess ye can call it love at first sight."

I can see in her eyes that she's being completely honest with me. I smile, and then kiss her with more passion than I have ever expressed in any way. "What about Alex?" I ask, breaking the kiss.

"He was just to make ye jealous." She said, just before continuing the kiss.

I stop the kiss, again and say "Really?"

She sighs, and says "Yes, now kiss me until we run out of breath." She says, pulling me across the table, and kissing me, hard. I slip in the words "I love you, Rahne Sinclair", not breaking the kiss, completely. She breaks the kiss the same little bit and says "I love ye too, Jamie Madrox."

My name is James Madrox, and I'm in love with a werewolf.


End file.
